Nidhiki
Mutatoitunut= |-| Toa= |-| Matoran= | kuollut = | ammatti = | tilanne = Muuttunut | ryhmät = | voimat = Ilman elementaalivoima (ei käytettävissä) | naamio = Voimaton Kanohi Volitak | välineet = }} Nidhiki oli Le-Matoran ja sittemmin Ilman Toa Mangai, jonka Lariska houkutteli Pimeyden metsästäjien puolelle Toain ja Pimeyden metsästäjien sodan aikana. Petoksen paljastuttua hänet karkotettiin Metru Nuilta ja hän joutui lähtemään Pimeyden metsästäjien mukana Odinalle. Nidhiki yritti pettää myös metsästäjät paetakseen saarelta, mutta Roodaka mutatoi hänet Varjotun pyynnöstä hirviömäiseksi olennoksi, jota Matoranit pelkäisivät eikä Nidhiki siksi voisi koskaan jättää metsästäjiä. Kaksituhatta vuotta myöhemmin Nidhiki määrättiin takaisin Metru Nuille avustamaan Makuta Teridaxia. Nidhiki vangitsi aiemman tiimitoverinsa Lhikanin Krekkan avulla ja yritti siepata myös Toa Metrut. Suuren mullistuksen aikana Teridax kuitenkin imi hänet ja Krekkan itseensä muuttaakseen itsensä vahvempaan muotoon ja tappoi samalla kaksikon. Elämäkerta Toa Matoranina Nidhiki asui Tren Kromin niemimaalla, missä hänen täytyi Toana opetella iskemään varjoista selviytyäkseen. Hän oli yksi yhdestätoista Toasta, jotka tulivat suojelemaan Metru Nuita Kanohi-lohikäärmeeltä. Voitettuaan Rahin ja kuljetettuaan sen Xialle yksitoista Toaa päätti jäädä suojelemaan Metru Nuita ja heistä tuli Toa Mangait. Tuyetin petturuus Nidhiki auttoi Lhikania lopettamaan Matoraneihin kohdistuneet omituiset hyökkäykset, jotka alkoivat Nui-kiven takia 3,500 vuotta sitten. Tapahtumien aikana, Nidhiki taisteli Devastatoria vastaan ja auttoi voittamaan Toa-toverinsa Tuyetin, joka oli todellisuudessa aiheuttanut kaikki kuolemat. Hänen päihittämisensä aikana Nidhiki yritti ottaa Nui-kiven itselleen, kuten Tuyetkin, mutta lhikan sekantui juuri ajoissa estääkseen häntä tekemästä samaa virhettä. Nidhikin petturuus Toat vastaan Pimeyden Metsästäjät-sodan lähetessä loppuaan, Nidhiki petti Toa-liittolaisensa ja iittyi salaa pimeyden Metsästäjiin tavattuaaan Lariskan. Hän kertoi Lhikanille ja muille Toille, että Pimeyden metsästäjien tukikohta oli piilotettu loputtoman kuiskeen kanjoniin, ja että Lhikanin pitäisi tuoda kakki Toat, jotka pystyisi. Yönä ennen väijytystä, sopimus sinetöitiin. Kun lhikan lähetti Nidhikin tarkistamaan "varuste" veneitä, Nidhiki lähti tapaaman Lariskaa ja täydensi sopimuksen. Mutta Lhikan oli seurannut Nidhikiä tämän tavatessa Lariskan, eikä Nidhiki tiennyt, että hän oli paljastunut. Lhikan teki sopimuksen Hakannin kanssa, jonka mukaan Pimeyden Metsästäjät saisivat lähteä kaupungista sen jälkeen kun he olisivat jääneet ansaan, vastapalvelujksena Makoki-kivestä ja Nidhikin karkoituksesta. Seuraavana aamuna, Nidhiki kertoi Lhikanille ja muille Toille, että Pimeyden Metsästäjien tukokohta oli Loputtoman kuiskeen kanjonissa, ja että Lhikanin kannattaisi tuoda niin monta Toaa kuin suinkin voisi. Nidhiki johti Toat kanjoniin, missä Pimeyden Metsästäjät piirittivät heidät, mutta yli kolmesataa vahvistusta, jotka olivat saapuneet yöllä "varusteveneissä" piirittivät Pimeyden Metsästäjät. Kun hänen petturuutensa paljastui, Lhikan antoi hänelle kaksi vaihtoehtoa: jättää Metru Nui tai kuolla. Pimeyden metsästäjä Sitten Nidhikistä tuli Pimeyden Metsästäjien harjoituttaja, unelmoiden aina takaisin Toaksi tulemisesta. Nidhiki oli vastuussa sen tiimin valmistelusta, joka nouti Makoki-kiven raskaasti vartioidusta linnoituksesta. Hän kyllästyi helposti heidän harjoituttamiseensa ja halveksi Krekkaa, jonka hän uskoi olevan pelkkä sininen hirviö. Hän tapasi Varjotun, joka päätti antaa hänelle tehtävän kumppanin kanssa, joka "sopi hänelle hyvin". Hän uskoi sen olevan Lariska, mutta se olikin sen sijaan Krekka. The Shadowed One teki tämän, koska hän tiesi, että Nidhiki oli petturi eikä häneen voisi luottaa, mutta Krekka taas oli lojaali ja epäröisi aina tehtävillä. Näin tiimi pitäisi kummankin varmistettuna ja tasapinoisena. Ensimmäinen tehtävä oli varastaa kolme laukaisinta (jotka tunnettaisiin myöhemmin Zamor-laukaisimina Matoran-kylästä kiviseltä saarelta. lariska meni edeltä hämäämään Toia. Nidhiki halusi tuoda yhden The Shadowed Onelle ja pitää kaksi muuta itse, mahdolisesti antaakseen toisen Krekkalle lahjuksena. Mutta Krekka uhkasi luovuttaa hänet, ja Nidhiki pakotettiin antamaan kaikki kolme The Shadowed Onelle. Hän tapasi Roodakan, joka halusi harjoitusta, mutta ei halunnut liittyä. Hän suostui harjoituttamaan häntä, jos tämä auttaisi häntä pakenemaan. Hänen tietämättään, The Shadowed One oli palkannut Roodakan vakoilemaan Nidhikiä. The Shadowed One käski Roodakan mutatisoida Nidhikin tämän epälojaaliuden takia, ja hänet mutatisoitiin siksi, mitä hän eniten inhosi - hyönteismäiseksi olennoksi. Paluu Metru Nuille right|thumb|200px|[[Teridax imee Nidhikin ja Krekkan]] Monien seikkailujen jälkeen Krekkan kanssa, Nidhiki meni Metru Nuille yhdessä Krekkan ja Eliminatorin kanssa avustamaan Teridaxia, Metru Nuin Makutaa. Nidhiki suostutteli Matoran Ahkmoun pettämään Toa Metrut ja etsimään Mahtikiekot, jotteivät Toat voisi voittaa Morbuzakhia. Valitettavasti, Nidhiki ei onnistunut saamaan kiekkoja. Nidhiki ja krekka yllättivät lhikanin Suuressa Temppelissä, mutta hän onnistui pakenemaan. Pari nappasi hänet, kun hän oli toimittanut Toa-kivet Toa Metruille. Sitten he hyökkäsivät hänen kimppuunsa Vakaman pajassa ja Nidhiki uhkasi tappaa Vakaman. Tämä antoi krekalle mahdollisuuden vangita Lhikan. Nidhiki ja Krekka veivät hänet Pimeyden Metsästäjien vankilaan. Sitten kaksikko jahtasi Toa Metruja, löytäen ja taistellen heitä vastaan pian sen jälkeen ilma-aluksella Le-Metrussa, Krekka jäädyttäen Vakaman Kanokalla, ja nidhiki hyökäten Mataun kimppuun, yrittäen saada tämän pudottamaan Vakaman jäätyneen kehon. Sitten Nidhiki eteni Nokamaan, joka heitti Hydrokirveensä aluksen tukisäteisiin, aiheuttaen niiden kaatumsien Nidhikin päälle. Sen jälkeen kun Vakama teleporttasi Krekkan ulos aluksesta, Toille jäi Nidhiki, jokä päätti ennemmin etsiä Krekkan kuin jahdata heitä. Nidhiki ja Krekka tekivät toisen yrityksen napata Nokama, Vakama ja Matau Po-Metrussa, mutta pakokauhuiset Kikanalot pysäyttivät heidät. Jälkeenpäin, Matau käytti Mahikiaan huijatakseen parin seuraamaan toisiaan Loputtoman kuiskeen kanjonissa. Myöhemmin, kaksikko hyökkäsi Toa Metrujen Vahki-kuljettimen kimppuun, mutta Onewa käytti mielenhallinnan naamiotaan saadakseen krekkan hyökkäämään Nidhikin kimppuun. Pari putosi kuljettimesta ja Nidhiki imettiin yhdessä Krekkan ja Nivawkn kanssa Teridaxin sisään, ja hän kuoli. Muissa ulottuvuuksissa Toa-imperiumi Toa-imperiumin vaihtoehtoismaailmassa, Nidhiki päätti pettää Lhikanin liittyäkseen Tuyetiin, kun tämä tuli hulluksi, ja kaksikko tappoi Tulen Toan. Tämän jälkeen, he järjestivät muut Toat turmeltuneeksi armeijaksi, jättäen ainoastaan Makutain veljeskunnan ja Pimeyden metsästäjät taistelemaan vapaudesta. Myöhemmin Nidhiki johti Tuyetin lähettämää tiimiä, jonka tarkoitus oli tappaa Nynrah-haamut. He onnistuivat tappamaan heidät kaikki. Luonne left|thumb|150px|Mutatoitunut Nidhiki Nidhiki inhosi aina hyönteismäisiä Raheja - hän sanoikin, että jos se riippuisi hänestä, "Metru Nui olisi puhdistettu nelijalkaisista jutuista, jotka ryömivät, kauan sitten." Hän oli aina valmis toimintaan, ja Lhikanin täytyi huomauttaa hänelle, ettei tämä ryntäisi vihollisten kimppuun sen sijaan, että vartioisi Dumea. Hän nautti riskien ottamisesta, kuten menemällä Pimeyden metsästäjien alueelle ilman, että hänen Kanohi Volitakinsa oli toiminnassa. Hän ei ollut myöskään erityisen lojaali. Kun hän loikkasi Pimeyden metsästäjiin, hän yritti jättää heidät vain muutamaa kuukautta myöhemmin. Kyvyt right|thumb|Nidhiki lentää. Toana Nidhiki pystyi hallitsemaan Ilman Elementtiä. Kun Nidhiki mutatoitui, hän sai kyvyn laukaista Kanokan leuoistaan, vaikkakin hän menetti naamiovoimansa. Hän pystyi lentämään ja ampumaan voimasalamia. Varusteet Toana Nidhiki kantoi Ilmaviikatetta, joka auttoi häntä kanavoimaan ilman elementaalivoimiaan. Pimeyden metsästäjänä hänen kätensä korvautuivat suurilla kynsillä. Kun kynnet osoittautuivat hyödyttömiksi esineiden pitelemisessä tai hentojen tehtävien suorittamisessa, ne olivat hyödyllisiä Matoranien pelottelemisessa tai esineiden murskaamisessa. Nidhiki käytti Suurta Kanohi Volitakia, joka antoi hänelle kyvyn liikkua ilman, että kukaan näki tai kuuli häntä. 150px|thumb|left|Nidhiki BIONICLE Heroesissa. Esiintymiset peleissä Nidhiki esiintyi mutatoituneessa muodossaan BIONICLE Heroesissa Thok's Mountainin Blizzard Peak tasossa. Tasossa Nidhikin, kuten muutkin päävastukset pystyi voittamaan, jos sai Toa Inikasta kultaisen ja Inika loi kultapatsaan joka vei hänen elämiään. Lainauksia Triviaa *Teridax antoi Rahi Nuin Nidhikille ja Krekkalle aseeksi Toia vastaan. *Ranta, jolla Nidhiki mutatoitiin on nimetty hänen mukaansa. Sitä kutsutaan nyt Nidhiki-rannaksi. *Nidhiki yritti ja epäonnistui opettamaan Vezokille kuinka avata kätkö ilman, että jättää mitään todisteita. Settitietoa left|thumb|200px|Nidhiki settinä Nidhikin mutatisoitunut muoto julkaistiin settinä vuonna 2004. Hän sisälsi 170 osaa sisältäen Onu-Metrun Kanoka-kiekon. Hänen päänsä, rakenteeltaan identtien Vahkien päähän, kykeni ampumaan leuoistaan Kanoka-kiekon, ja kumpikin hänen kynsistään pystyi joko avautumaan tai sulkeutumaan käyttämällä vaihdetta lähellä kyynärpäätä. Hänen jalkansa kykenivät taipumaan hänen kehoaan vasten ja hänen kehonsa pystyi taipumaan taakse, tehden hänen ulkomuodostaan litteämmän ja tasaisemman. Tämä symbolisoi hänen kykyään taipua lentämään. Nidhikin osat voitiin myös yhdistää Turaga Dumen ja Niwavkin osiin tehdäkseen lohrakin käyttämällä ohjeita vuoden 2004 LEGO Magazinesta. Nidhiki voitiin myös yhdistää Krekkan ja Turaga Dumen ja Niwavkin kanssa tehdäkseen Teridaxin muodon, joka tunnetaan "Ultimate Dumena", jonka ohjeet voi löytää jokaisen siihen sisältyvän hahmon ohjekirjasta. Nidhikin osat ja ohjeet sisältyivät myös vuoden 2004 erikoisjulkaisu Ultimate Dume-settiin, joka oli Toys 'R' Usin erikoisjulkaisusetti. Esiintymiset *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' *''BIONICLE: Dark Hunters'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' | tarinat = *''The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet'' *''Birth of a Dark Hunter'' *''Into the Darkness'' *''Dark Mirror'' *''The Mutran Chronicles'' *''Reign of Shadows'' | sarjakuvat = *''Struggle in the Sky'' *''Dreams of Darkness'' (näyssä) *''Birth of the Rahaga'' | muut = *''Toa Metru Mini Promo CDt'' (ei mainittu nimeltä) *''BIONICLE 2: Metru Nuin taru'' *''Metru Nui Explorer'' | epäkanoniset = *''BIONICLE Heroes'' }} de:Nidhiki en:Nidhiki es:Nidhiki pl:Nidhiki Luokka:Toa Mangait Luokka:Ilman Toat Luokka:Kuolleet henkilöt Luokka:Pimeyden metsästäjät' Luokka:Le-Matoranit